A Lion, a Ferret, and a Couple of Underage Girls
by sunschnopps
Summary: Draco and Harry are out for a night of fun. When they go to the bathroom for some more fun, they're followed by a couple of unlikely people. ONE-SHOT, rated for smut  :


**FOR MY KATIE – A Lion, a Ferret, and a Couple of Underage Girls.**

"Katie, are we even allowed in? We're fifteen."

The club seemed to have its own aura; it intimidated Kayla far too much. There was a steady stream of people – obviously over the age of eighteen – walking into the black double-doors. The two young girls stood in the back of the line, Katie at ease while Kayla nervously twirled a finger through a blonde curl.

"Kayla, we brought fake IDs. They're really authentic-looking and as long as we don't act suspicious then we'll get in and be fine."

The moved up a little in the line and Kayla began to gnaw on her pierced lower lip.

"You know how I am with this shit…" She muttered. Katie took pity and grabbed her hand, smiling reassuringly.

"It'll be fine, I promise!" Her blue eyes widened as she spoke, her voice growing more hushed with excitement. "This is our only chance to get into this club; your mom and stepdad are in Destin and my mom thinks we're going to church! Nobody will suspect a thing."

"But it's Saturday. And it's like, nine o'clock. Why does she think we're at church?"

Truth be told, her mom had no idea they weren't home. Kayla had been staying at Katie's for a week now, since her parents were on a second honeymoon in Destin, Florida. Katie's mom had a night shift at the library, and would likely not make it home until at least three in the morning.

"You know my mom. She'll believe anything I say."

"Oh, okay."

They were silent as they made their way along the line. They had dressed as "adult" as they could, Kayla wearing a short black dress, lacy tights, and kitten heels. Katie was wearing a light blue tube-top, a ripped mini skirt, and white snow boots.

Kayla held her breath as they stepped in front of the bouncer; he was tall, buff, and brunette. His face was impassive as he held his hand out, obviously waiting for their IDs.

The girls pulled the small plastic squares out of their bras, Katie blushing furiously and Kayla absolutely eating her bottom lip.

It seemed like an eternity before he finally spoke. "In." He handed their IDs back to them.

Kayla could've kissed him; she gave a little squeal and smiled at him until Katie dragged her into the dark club.

They literally felt as if the music and cool air slapped them in the face as they stumbled in. It was extremely dark but you could still make the gyrating, sweaty bodies out very well due to the lights that flashed on and off. Couches and booths lined the walls and Kayla and Katie had to shove their way through the dancing crowd to get to an empty booth in the far left corner.

"This is so cool!" Katie gushed, her big eyes glistening in innocent excitement as she took in the setting. Kayla knew better though; Katie was _no_ innocent.

Kayla smiled and looked around at the surrounding groups of people, looking for someone interesting. The one person who caught her eye was a tall, slender blond boy leaning against the wall. He was obviously gorgeous, and even in the darkness Kayla could see his beautiful pale skin.

The next thing she saw made her gasp: he had two handfuls of black hair and was kissing the lucky person within an inch of their life. The lucky person, upon closer inspection, was not female. They were pressing their bodies and mouths together as if they would never get to do it again.

"K-Katie, look! Over there!" She pointed to the joined couple, blushing.

Katie's eyes searched, and then she visibly swooned when she saw them. "Oh, hell," She said, "I want to meet them."

Kayla giggled. "We can't _bother_ the happy couple, though. Oh!"

The two boys broke apart and the blond took the brunettes hand as they wormed their way through the crowd. They seemed to be going to the men's restroom.

"Come on," Kayla said, jumping up and grabbing Katie's elbow, "follow me."

The girls tried their best to get into the men's restroom and be as inconspicuous as they could manage; they stumbled into the room and sat down hard under the sinks. Kayla put a hand on Katie's shoulder and squeezed as they waited for something to happen.

"Oh…" They heard the sigh/moan come from the middle stall. Katie could see two sets of feet and almost giggled.

They heard the sound of a zipper being ripped opened, and the sound of harsh breathing filled the room. Kayla felt a harsh heat rip through her and, glancing over at Katie and finding her face a bright red, assumed she felt the same.

"Oh gods, Malfoy."

Katie bit her fist.

The room was suddenly filled with a slurping sound; Kayla's jaw dropped when she realized what they were doing. She could see knees on the ground, jeans pooled around them.

"Oh…oh _yes_, Potter," They heard a yelp and guessed the one on his knees had had his hair yanked. Hard, from the sound of it.

"Godric, Malfoy. No need to pull my hair like that."

"But it's just so black and _pretty_. And don't act like you don't like rough treatment."

They heard a chuckle as the brunettes legs shifted so that they were spread wider.

"So, are you going to fuck me, or what?"

There was a sharp growl, and then a squeak as the one on his knees had his legs yanked up sharply. The door was high enough that the girls could see most of the boy's bodies. The blond one was on top, the dark haired boy on his back. The stall was small, so they were slightly crunched.

The blond boy pulled out a funny-looking wooden stick out of his jeans. He pointed the narrow end of it at the brunette, and suddenly he was divested of clothing; the girls gasped and stared in utter confusion as the brunette groaned and arched.

"Hnggh…" The brunette made a strangled sound as the blond boy licked and nipped his way down his body. He danced around his cock and pressed his wooden stick somewhere southward. Katie and Kayla heard him whisper something, and the brunette jumped before giggling.

"Trust you to know such a spell."

"Hush, Potter. How would you like it if I slid my wand up your arse?"

The British accents of the boys were killing the two girls; Kayla looked over at Katie and nearly broke into a fit of giggles at the sight of her flushed face and glazed eyes. She suspected she looked the same, anyway.

After a few minutes of grunting, during which they assumed the brunette was being prepared, they saw the blond shift. He lifted the brunette's legs over his shoulders, and slammed home.

"AAH! Oh _fuck_…" The brunette nearly screamed.

"So _bloody_ tight – oh, shit –"

The blond pulled almost completely out, and then began to steadily ram himself inside the poor brunette. The bottom didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable, though. The steady stream of profanity, moans, and not-so-manly sounds coming from his mouth proved that. His head was hitting the stall hard, his bare legs bouncing with each thrust.

Katie felt a wetness trickle down her thigh and her hand twitched, itching to take care of her arousal. She squeezed her thighs together as Kayla gripped her knees unnecessarily tight, her acrylic nails biting into her skin and leaving crescent-shaped marks under her tights.

The blond suddenly shouted, "Oh dear _Merlin_. I'm close, Harry!" and reached between them to jerk Harry's cock in time with his brutal thrusts.

"Ohh…yeah Draco, just like that. Oh…harder!"

The thrusting suddenly took on a new, erratic edge; the blond's orgasm was extremely near.

Suddenly, the thrusting seized. The blond gripped Harry's hips and grunted his release, thrusting every now and then to ride out the no doubt blinding orgasm. Harry cried out loudly and came, white spurts painting their torsos.

The girls were still sitting on the floor, dazed. Before they had the chance to leave before they were caught, the stall door swung open.

"Oh…hello…" The boys had dressed and cleaned themselves impossibly fast; probably with some help from that stick they called a 'wand'.

"You do know this is the men's loo, correct?"

"Draco, don't be rude…"

Katie looked at Kayla in panic before they both scrambled to their feet.

"Uh, w-we just – "

"We didn't mean – "

Suddenly, the blond let out a bark of laughter. "Did you two _watch_ me and Harry have sex? Oh Salazar, this is great." He broke out into a fit of laughter, tears welling up in his beautiful silver eyes. Harry looked horrified.

"Did you two seriously…?"

Katie and Kayla blushed insanely and nodded their heads slowly. Harry's face became an unattractive shade of red and he rushed out of the bathroom, the still laughing blond in tow.

After a moment of heavy silence, Kayla and Katie started laughing. Hard.

They ended up on the floor, both clutching their stomachs.

"Oh dear _lord_," Kayla gasped. "We are such _perverts_."

Pinkies linked, the girls left the club with a lot more than they came in with: they had just seen two supposed mortal enemies, wizards no less, have rough gay sex in a club bathroom.

Not that they even knew this, of course.

_ fin_


End file.
